


Wrapped

by teprometo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The best of all gifts around any Christmas tree is the presence of a happy family all wrapped up in each other."<br/>- Burton Hill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_flic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the_flic).



> This was a Christmas gift for [the_flic](http://the-flic.livejournal.com). The pairing should give that away. Christmas, ahoy!

They may have looked ridiculous if the things they were doing weren’t so delectable. Harry wore a thick red sash over his groin and bum, one end thrown over his shoulder and a lovely bow tied just over his left nipple. Draco’s midsection was wrapped in an elegant green scarf that trailed down the back, each end of the scarf winding underneath the curves of his bum and around to the front of his thighs, resting in a neat bow holding his unashamedly hard prick in place.

Harry’s mouth was everywhere as Draco lay panting on the floor underneath the Christmas tree. Harry’s lips and tongue ran across fingers and wrists, up forearms to shoulders, a nip on the neck and down to the nipples.

Draco’s hands were firmly planted in Harry’s hair. He couldn’t help but close his eyes in pleasure. When he opened them, though, he did not look down at the man going to painstaking measures to keep him thoroughly aroused but instead gazed intently across the room.

Harry, pulling his mouth away from Draco’s nipple, followed the gaze to the figure in the chair across the room.

“Care to join, Scrooge?” Harry’s fingers made their way to the bow surrounding Draco’s erection.

“Patience, Harry. Let him open his own Christmas gifts,” Draco groaned, his own restraint beginning to wane.

From across the room, a voice said, “I don’t know who this ‘Scrooge’ is, but Christmas has suddenly become much more appealing.”

Underneath the floating Christmas tree, Severus unwrapped his lovers and decided that this was the greatest gift of all. Harry and Draco, kissing, touching and mewling in appreciation, silently agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> **Rather comment on LiveJournal? Join the conversation[here](http://teprometo.livejournal.com/7206.html#comments).**


End file.
